In order to save space, and/or for aesthetic reasons, it is often desirable to mount speakers within wall or ceiling cavities or recesses. However, such recessed speakers are often difficult to install and conventionally require one or more tools to install. Thus, it is desirable that recessed speakers be simple to install without the need of tools.